Black Waltz X
by GAU28
Summary: Eight years have passed...and Vivi has had more then one thing happen to him in this time. Now human, Vivi travels to Lindblum for Eiko's 15th birthday...but strange things begin happening...and who is this strange Waltz known as Zero. ReWritten inside!
1. Chapter One

This WHOLE STORY is now going over a Re-Write. It won't take too long to fix and edit things, and once it's done, you will have the next chapter, FINALLY, after all this time.

**Chapter one: Eight years later**

Vivi sat at his table in Quan's Dwelling. Since the end of the Gaia War, Vivi had been living there. While for a few years he did live in Black Mage Village, he found very soon that he needed a doctor, and decided that he should live closer to one. With his life now stable, for some reason that neither Vivi nor anyone else could explain, he was no longer his short, eight year old self, he was now a tall, handsome seventeen year old young man.

Vivi had grown to be about 5'7, the size of a full grown Black Mage, and it was great comfort to know this, as he no longer had to worry about his life span. Vivi had long grown out of his old outfit, so now that he was older his clothing selections had grown, thanks to Garnet. Right now, his clothing was a plain black shirt, with a dark blue robe around his shoulders. His pants were white with a blue strip going down the side. His banged up and bent hat sat on the table next to a letter, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it…"It's something that made him Vivi" Zidane had said once before. He turned his head to look in a mirror that was placed on the wall, and saw his biggest change.

In the mirror was a normal looking seventeen year old boy. His shoulder length black hair was tied back into a loose pony tail with strands still falling into his face. His golden eyes took in every inch of his face, until it fell upon his right cheek. Looking like a strange tattoo, a long black strip starting at the side of his nose and traveling down his cheek into his shirt. Inside his shirt, it traveled down his chest and covered his entire shoulder and arm in black. Vivi looked down and couldn't help but look to his hands. One flesh colored, and the other, black as a dark night. He sighed and walked over to the back door, leading to the balcony.

Vivi stared out at the ocean and smiled. Eight years…four years since he'd seen Eiko, and four years since he'd been his old self.

"Has it really been so long since this happened?" He asked the air. "Have I really become human?" Vivi thought back to the day his life was changed, and how he had become his somewhat human self.

Back four years ago

A twelve year old, still full black mage Vivi stood in Dr. Tot's tower. Garnet, Zidane, and Steiner stood with him as Dr. Tot spoke. Garnet looked worried and heartbroken, taking little Vivi in her arms as she began to cry. Zidane looked down, trying not to show his sadness, and Steiner let the tears flow freely, though not becoming of a knight, right now he didn't care.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do…your life span is ending…forgive me." Dr Tot said gravely. Vivi had been a son to Dr. Tot. So to say that Dr. Tot felt nothing would be an extreme lie. Vivi looked down and began to sniffle slightly.

"I'm sorry Vivi, everyone…" Dr. Tot said turning away so that they could not see his tears. Vivi had remained quiet for the whole time he was there, just taking in what he heard. His mind wandered to the travels he took with Zidane and the others...and Eiko...Eiko, the one girl that he had been secretly in love with for the past year. He had to live...he had to see Eiko again!

"NO! There has to be something we can do! …I can't die, not yet, not yet! I have to live please…" The words made everyone in the room turn to the small boy. Vivi began to cry, turning and hugging Garnet, who gladly returned the hug as she began crying as well.

"I'll never see you again…I'll never see Freya, or Amarant…or Eiko…I'll never be able to tell her Dagger…I'll never be able to…" Vivi didn't finish as he began crying harder.

There was a depressing silence that fell over the tower as they cried, either inside, or showing openly.

Later that night, screams were heard from the room Vivi had been situated in at the noble in. Zidane and the others attempted to enter the room, but they continued to be pushed back by some strange force. When the door finally opened, there on the floor was Vivi, but not as he once was, but as a human. When he awoke Vivi, scared out of his mind, almost panicked and burnt down the building. After a few days Vivi got used to his new body, and the fact that he was finally growing in size.

back to the present

To this day, no one knows why he changed the way he did, but the fact remains that no mater what happened, Vivi had become human. Vivi walked back into his house and looked at the letter on the table. It had come via Mognet and was addressed to him from Lindblum castle. The writing was fancy, as were all letters from there, but something ached at his mind.

He hadn't seen Eiko for four years, though they kept in touch through letters. Still, Eiko was someone who didn't know he was human now, or at least Vivi thought she didn't. He wasn't sure what Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner had told others. Vivi's hand slowly moved to the letter, he was scared to even touch it. As his fingers grasped the letter another chill went through his body, as if he were struck by a thunder spell. Vivi raised the letter up to his face, and slowly opened the envelope. Slowly as well he moved the letter out and unfolded it to see, not the wonderful handwriting that most royal letters have, but Eiko's handwriting herself. It read:

_Dear Vivi,  
_

_You are officially invited to…got you for a moment, didn't I? _

Vivi laughed, there was no doubt in his mind that Eiko probably laughed to herself there. He smiled and continued reading.

_Anyway, this is an invitation, and it is for you, so you have no choice but to come, right? After all, I am your best friend…or have you forgotten me that quickly? I'm only kidding with you. So I'm having my birthday party in three days, and I really want you to be there…And bring presents! _

_-Love, Eiko_

_PS. I was only kidding about the present, have my best friend there is good enough._

Vivi chuckled to himself and folded the paper up. He was going to respond right away. The Moogle stood to the side of the table, awaiting either another letter or a Kupo Nut. Vivi smiled at the Moogle and nodded.

"Hold on…" Vivi said as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He began to write a reply.

_Dear Eiko, _

_Right…Who are you again? _

Vivi paused, chuckling to himself.

_I'm only kidding. How could I forget you? You ARE my best friend after all. Of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it…but I dunno how to tell you this…oh…never mind, I'll let you find out when you seem me. I'll let you know though, that I'm really looking forward to seeing you!_

_-Your friend, Vivi_

_PS. …I don't know, I'm not even sure what PS means._

Vivi handed the Moogle the letter and the Moogle gladly took it and flew off. Vivi watched it go for a little, then turned a walked over to his dresser, if he was going to get to Alexandria by tomorrow, he figured that he had better leave as soon as he could.

XXXXXX

--End Chapter One--


	2. Chapter Two

**(Re-hacking/re-writing of this chapter, hope it's a lot better and smoother than before…)**

**Chapter Two: Who are you?**

In the city of Treno it was easy to see that things had quieted down immensely. With the threat of war no longer upon the people they had returned to their old lives. The main threats in the city of Treno now were thieves and con artists. And still, high above them all was the Tower. In this tower, was the aging scholar Dr. Tot. While he didn't enjoy showing it, it was hard to deny that Dr. Tot was beginning to age, with his graying red hair. In the eight years after the battle with Kuja he had officially resigned from his position at the castle in Alexandria, and gone back to a peaceful life living in Treno. Tot now spent most of his days reading and theorizing, that was, until yesterday morning.

Now, Tot had a reason to hurry as he ran about his tower picking up clothes and putting them into a suitcase.

"That should be all of it" He said as he picked it up and moved it next to the hole leading to Gargan Roo. A sudden sound pulled him from his thoughts as he turned towards a large open window to his right. Below that window was the only door that leads to the tower…and said door had just been knocked on. Dr. Tot, with a slight stumble, made his way to the open window and yelled down to the figure: "Who is it?!"

"It's me Dr. Tot! Vivi!" Vivi shouted up.

"Oh, my boy come up, come up!" Dr. Tot shouted in a happier tone. He pulled a leaver to his right, which unlocked the door.

Vivi, seeing the door was now open, pushed on it and began the trek up the stairs. It was amazing, no mater how he looked at it Vivi always found himself winded when moving up the long and spiraling staircase. With a heavy sigh Vivi finally made it to the top, bending over slightly as he caught his breath. Once situated, Vivi straightened and smiled at Dr. Tot, who walked over to him and pulled the young man into a hug.

"Vivi my boy, you haven't come to see me in almost a month…been busy have we?" Tot smiled in a fatherly manner as Vivi smirked sadly.

"Ah…forgive me sir; I was traveling around before I returned just yesterday to a letter of importance." Vivi had left his home for a couple weeks to check up on the Black Mages in Black Mage Village, and found there numbers dwindling faster that he truly expected. Vivi was afraid that there wouldn't be much time left for them…Shaking the thought from his mind Vivi put on a smile and looked down at Dr. Tot. Dr. Tot nodded and put a hand to his chin in thought.

"I see; becoming like our friend Zidane are we? Leaving without as much as a word…how inconsiderate." He chided with a laugh. Vivi sighed and chuckled to himself.

"I honestly don't think I could have chosen a better time to come back, though" He said as he removed Eiko's letter from his pocket, showing it to Dr. Tot. Dr. Tot took the letter and scanned it over quickly before laughing to himself.

"I see, I see, so you want to begin your trek to Lindblum via Alexandria, am I correct?" At Vivi's nod Dr. Tot smiled

"Young son your love shall bloom, but only if you do not cut the budding love before it's prime." Vivi blushed and took a step back, shaking his head at the professor before him.

"Wha-What's that supposed to mean sir? I-I'm only going to my friend's birthday!" At this Dr. Tot let out a hearty laugh and patted the young Mage's arm.

"As Zidane would say, you need to lighten up" He laughed again as he walked towards the ladder and climbed it, standing at the top next to the hatch leading to Gargan Roo, he turned to stare at Vivi with a twinkle in his eyes that Vivi knew too well.

"Well then Vivi, if we're going to make it before Garnet and Zidane leave we should be going now, am I right?" Vivi finally regained his composure and walked towards the ladder, his face still pink.

"You shouldn't quote plays like that Doctor, especially when it holds no real meaning to what was being said." Dr. Tot shook his head softly as Vivi stood on the platform next to him and opened the hatch for the two of them.

"Perhaps I should have said "Look into thyself young son, or thy love that thy seeks may be lost before the morning comes." Vivi sighed and began down the ladder to Gargan Roo…it would be a long ride to Alexandria.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

To say Lindblum castle hadn't changed would be a bold faced lie. While the outer structure seemed to remain exactly the same, a few more towers seemed to rise from the main structure, housing Regent Cid's new toys and also more rooms added to the palace. The steam engine airship had "taken off" without a hitch, as Cid so often enjoyed putting it, much to the distaste of his wife Hilda and adoptive Daughter Eiko. Cid had also created many other interesting inventions, including but not limited to, moving images, and weaponry.

Today, however, Cid had absolutely no power…

"No! That's doesn't go there! If you put the banner there then you will be covering the family portrait!" A very angry Lady Hilda yelled as Blank and Cinna began to hang a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Eiko!' above Regent Cid's throne. Inside the large ballroom (added to Hilda's request) were many large pillars, decorated in cold lining as the silver, mirror like floor shone from below, giving off a wavering reflection on all who walked over or above it. A disgruntled Cinna removed the pot from his head and scratched the back of his head, looking down at the Regent's wife from the twin ladders he and Black were situated on. Blank growled and pushed the eye guard he wore around his head up to show his deep red eyes.

"You told us to hang it here a few minutes ago!" Blank yelled, his voice showing annoyance, as if this hadn't been the first time they were yelled at about this. Hilda just shrugged and gave a well thought out (in her opinion) response.

"I simply decided that it wouldn't look right covering out first portrait together" Hilda, "Put it above the table, on the right side of the room".

"But then it will cover the window" Cinna said in exasperation, adding in his mind as an afterthought "_And we just had it there a half an hour ago_"

"There's too much sunlight coming in from the large window anyway." Hilda said simply as she walked from the room to speak with her husband. Cinna put the pot back on his head and looked to his partner. There were bags under both of their eyes and Blank put the guard around his eyes again.

"I sometime wonder if she's going crazy and taking us along for the ride…"

"Don't start, let's just do what she wants so she can change it later" Blank said as he began taking the banner down.

Off in the another large room, once used as a guest room, a young woman sat on a crimson chair in front of a mirror as she brushed her long light purple hair, being careful of the horn in the middle of her forehead. Humming the soft, familiar tune of the summoners she sent soft, long strokes through her hair before she put the wooden brush next to a beautiful, hand-crafted flute. As clothing the young woman wore a well made, if not simple blue blouse and a red skirt that held designs of Moogles and Chocobos. She ran her hands down the skirt in order to red it of any wrinkles, becoming slightly distracted by the bracelet on her right arm. She smiled as she remembered a pair of glowing golden eyes as gloved hands handed her the pink band, a charm in the shape of Madeen dangling from it. Eiko sighed as she closed her blue eyes, a knock on the door bringing her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she called, her voice attempting to sound regal, never knowing who would be at the door.

"Kupo! Mognet from Quan's Dwelling!" A small voice announced as Eiko suddenly sprung from her spot, all thoughts of regality pushed from her mind as she opened the door, quickly ushering the Moogle in.

"Oh, oh come in…Please let it be an actual reply this time…" The last letter she had received from Vivi was filled with stranger lettering, as if someone else had written it for him, or he was in a hurry. She was able to make out what it said "traveling, wish I could visit and chat, but I'll get back to you soon". This letter though, was different. Vivi must have actually sat down and written it, she assumed. After she finished the letter she let out a squeal, causing the shocked Moogle to fall backwards.

"He's coming! Oh thank you Grandpa he's coming!" She shouted as she began to jump around the room scaring the Moogle to fly right out of the room. Not before, however, the small creature knocked into Eiko causing the young woman to fall to the ground in an un-ceremonial heap on the ground. A passing guard looked into the room and saw the princess sprawled on the ground. Letting out a small cough Eiko looked up and quickly stood, smiling sweetly as if nothing had happened.

"Yes?" she asked. The soldier sighed and smirked as he shook his head.

"Your father and mother request your presence in the throne room, would you like me to accompany you?" Eiko sighed and smiled.

"Thanks, and no, I'll be fine on my own." She said as she passed the guard, making her way towards the elevator that would take her to her father's throne room. Her only thought as she walked aboard the elevator was "_What could mom and dad want now?_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're certain that you let Zidane and Dagger know about us showing up beforehand, right?" Vivi asked as he and Dr. Tot ascended the stairs that would lead them to the King and Queen's bedchamber. Dr. Tot looked up at Vivi and nodded, smiling. At least…He was pretty sure he did…

"Zidane, stop it" Garnet spoke softly as Zidane left a few small kisses on her neck, moving up towards her face.

"But Dagger" he spoke in a raspy voice, sending a shiver up Garnet's spine…that was until a sudden crash of the fireplace opening up stopped all movement in the room. Vivi and Dr. Tot walked though only slightly to see the position Zidane and Garnet were in. Vivi blinked once, then twice at the scene in front of him. Garnet lay on the bed, her hair loose behind her (as if was back to its original length) and Zidane atop her, his eyes looking at if he were a goblin caught in a search light. Dr. Tot cleared his throat lightly as all four stared at each other, none of them knowing what to do.

"Um…Well…" Zidane began softly before he stopped, not trusting himself to say something.

"Are we…interrupting?" Dr. Tot asked as he cocked his head to the side. Zidane, as if realizing what exactly he was doing jumped from the bed (and Garnet) and stood in the middle of the room, his face as red as a tomato.

"Well it's um…Nice to see you two…so soon…" He looked to Garnet for help but then looked down at the floor.

"You…did know we were coming, right?" Vivi asked. Zidane looked at him and grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah we did…" he mumbled to himself afterward, "thought we had another hour though…" this caused Vivi to laugh, breaking most of the tension that had filled the room. Garnet sighed and Zidane seemed to visibly relax. Dr. Tot put his suitcase down and clapped his hands together.

"Well…when do we leave?" Zidane smiled and chuckled.

"Soon, once Rusty says Hilda Garde III's ready to go." Vivi nodded before the door opened as a flash of silver caught his eyes.

"Brother, we're ready to go" a smooth, familiar voice spoke as everyone turned. Vivi was in slight shock, as was Dr. Tot, at who they saw in the doorway. Vivi stuttered once before he took a step back, gripping the wall behind him.

"Ku…Kuja?" He asked softly. Kuja, the silver haired man nodded slowly as he touched his face as if thinking.

"Yes…but…who are you?"

**(Right…on to the next one…)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: We meet again for the First Time**

Vivi's mind was moving a mile a minute. Here he was, standing in the same room as his once mortal enemy, everyone acting as if nothing had happened all those years ago…something was wrong with this picture…Vivi turned to Zidane, his mouth moving but sadly no words were coming out of them.

"Zi-Zi…Zidane?" He asked finally, after what seemed like hours. Zidane turned and Vivi began to speak again.

"Um…You do realize that…Kuja…THE Kuja…our enemy…is standing right here, in this room…right now?"

"Yes…"

"…Oh…just making sure…" Vivi did the first thing he thought of, which might not have been the best course of action… "FIRA!" he shouted holding his arm out as the fire attack flashed forward, striking Kuja in the chest. Kuja, not really expecting the attack was sent flying backwards, slamming against the wall and falling down to the floor, coughing as he did so. Dr. Tot jumped back and watched in slight fear and fascination…he had never actually seen Vivi cast magic, and even he thought it sad that he was excited to be witnessing it.

"Vivi!" Zidane shouted in surprise as he jumped up, standing before the fallen Kuja with his arms spread out on either side of him, as if to protect him. Vivi, stopped mid-sentence of a Blizzaga spell, halted his attack long enough for Zidane to give an explanation.

"He's not the same Kuja! He's changed!" Vivi gave Zidane a "What the Hell?!" look, but said nothing as he waited for more, "You see, after I went into the Iifa Tree all those years ago Kuja and I talked…but when the tree collapsed I managed to escape…Kuja didn't…So-" Interrupting Vivi spoke in a angered tone.

"Then explain why he's in the room! Hurry up Zidane or I swear I will send a Flare spell so far up his ass that-!"

"Vivi!" Garnet spoke from the side of the room, causing Vivi to once more come aware of his former crush's presence. She looked at Vivi as if he had spouted another head, causing the young black mage to look to the ground, ashamed.

"I'm sorry…" Vivi said softly, chancing a glance at Zidane as he lowered his arm, locking it to his side so as to not jump to attacking again, "Continue…"

"Please…" Kuja spoke from behind Zidane. Vivi looked past him as Kuja attempted to stand, but settled for a kneeling position on his right knee. His clothing was a little burnt but mostly he seemed unharmed. Kuja wore a white button down shirt, along with a pair of black dress pants, his white tail freely swinging from behind, "Allow me to explain…perhaps if you hear it from me then you'll be more inclined to trust me…"

Vivi's eyes locked with Kuja's for a moment before he nodded, not taking his eyes from his former enemy. Zidane, feeling it was safer then before, moved slowly out of the middle of the two of them before he stood to the side, watching.

"Two years ago, I found myself suddenly awake…suddenly alive…and I didn't know why. You see boy, my memories were wiped clean, and as if I were a newborn I wandered about trying to find out where I was and who I was. I ended up somewhere outside the village of Dali. They took me in, gave me food…and a job. Under the name Miroku, as one of the children named me, I worked for them in their farms for a year. The next year there was a delivery to be made to Alexandria Castle. They sent me, along with two others to bring the food to the palace…" Kuja took a breath before he continued.

"Well, as you can assume it didn't go as well as planned. The moment I entered the castle I was seized, handcuffed, silenced so I could not cast magic and thrown into the dungeon. The two with me fought to try and get me released but Steiner wouldn't have it. The next day I was visited by Zidane and Garnet, who asked me questions that I had no hope of answering. After another day I was released and shown the castle, Zidane keeping a closer eye on me then I was comfortable with."

"So you still don't remember anything then…?" Kuja shook his head.

"I remember a few things, once Zidane explained to me why I was held captive. I remember coming to Gaia, and what I had wanted…but other than that I have no recollection of what I have done. After working in Dali for so long, I felt a great pain for what I wanted…how I wanted all life to end…I can never bring myself to do such an abomination again…" Kuja looked down as Vivi stared at him. To say Vivi trusted him would be a lie…but Zidane seemed to do so…as did Garnet…Vivi turned to the two of them, first Garnet, then Zidane.

"Do you…believe him?" He asked softly. Garnet nodded and Zidane smirked somewhat.

"He hasn't killed me…so for now I kind of have to" He gave a small chuckle at that but watched Vivi as he stared ahead, watching Kuja, who now was standing and watching Vivi as well. Vivi sighed, relaxing somewhat.

"If Zidane and Dagger trust you, then I will too…for now…" He said softly before turning towards everyone as he bowed.

"I'm sorry, to everyone for what I did"

"It's fine Vivi" Garnet said as she smiled softly, "Are you alright, Kuja?" Kuja nodded as he dusted himself off lightly. Zidane visibly relaxed as he sighed, nodding.

"I don't hold it against you boy" Kuja said as he nodded as well, before turning to Zidane, "Now then, the Hilde Garde is ready when the two of you are" Kuja said, finally delivering his message. Zidane nodded as he smirked. Picking up his suitcase and looking to Dr. Tot and Vivi, Zidane seemed to have returned to his normal almost whimsical state of mind.

"Well then, let's go" Vivi and Dr. Tot nodded as they picked their own bags up, following the King and Queen out to door and towards the Airship Dock. Kuja stayed behind slightly as he folded his arms.

"Vivi…The black mage…Black…Mage…Waltz…!" Kuja's eyes opened in surprise as a memory flooded back to him…He would have to speak to Zidane later…maybe he could explain to Kuja what this sudden memory meant.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Hilde Garde III hadn't changed at all, ever since it was built the airship has run smoothly, and with the crew keeping it in "like new" shape, it continued to do so even after all these years. As the crew bustled around the airship Vivi entered carrying his bag over his shoulder…only to be knocked to the ground by a small grouping of brown bushy hair. Vivi laughed to himself softly as he fell, hugging the small girl who had just magically found the strength to tackle him. The small girl looked up, blue eyes shining as her brown hair fell around her, looking so innocent it was almost impossible for Vivi to be mad at the small thing.

"Uncle Vivi!" The five year old girl yelled with a giggle as Vivi smiled down at her, his hat falling behind him and landing on the ground about a foot away. He rubbed the top of her head affectionately, causing the girl to grumble slightly.

"You've gotten bigger Sarah…last time you hardly made me loose balance" He smiled as footsteps were heard from behind him.

"She's been practicing" a calm female voice spoke. Vivi turned and saw the figure of General Beatrix, a small smile on her face as she folded her arms. She wore her usual armor, which didn't surprise Vivi was he chuckled, standing as she set the small girl down.

"Mommy!" the girl said happily causing Vivi's face to become surprised before returning to normal. It was almost hard to believe that Beatrix, the hardened General of the Alexandrian Kingdom had actually had a child…and with none other then Captain Steiner of the Pluto Knights.

"She knocked Adelbert over a few days ago…she seems to have her father's strength"

"If not his stubbornness" Vivi added, causing the two of them chuckle, Sarah looking on confused. A few seconds of silence passed before the sound of crashing and things falling were heard from below…as well as the all too familiar shouting of a disgruntled Captain.

"Well what in heaven's name was it doing there in the first place?!" Steiner's voice trailed up as he entered from below deck, sighing deeply as he removed his helmet, running a hand through his brown hair. Vivi had hardly ever seen Steiner without his armor, and it was always an interesting sight. He looked…normal…what a woman might find attractive…He sighed, where had that come from? Steiner turned from his rant and noticed the pair standing there, as well as Sarah, who had run to her daddy and was now hugging onto his leg.

"Ah…Master Vivi…Beatrix…" He blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"What happened, Adelbert…?" Beatrix asked in a warning voice. Steiner smiled and closed his eyes, chuckling nervously. Vivi couldn't help but smile…it seemed Zidane had rubbed off on Steiner after all…

"Well…I was putting her Majesty's luggage in the royal suite, but as I did a large assortment of equipment fell on my head and…"

"Stop…" Beatrix said as she held her hand up. Steiner stopped where he was and looked down as Beatrix smiled, walking over towards her husband. Leaning up, she placed a small kiss on his lips before asking softly.

"Will you please go settle Dr. Tot in, I'm sure he's having a hard time due to his size" Steiner, though blushing, nodded and turned on his heel, leaving the area and moving back down the stairs.

"It's still strange to see you like that" Vivi said with a smile. Beatrix smiled as well and followed Vivi as they stood at the railing, looking out at the men running to and from the ship. Vivi sighed as he leaned down on the railing, resting his head on his hands. Beatrix looked down at the young mage and smiled.

"Nervous I assume?" Vivi squeaked in surprise, he had been lost in his own thought to the point that he had forgotten she was there with him. He looked over to her and smiled, standing straight.

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Could it be because of a young, horned princess?" Vivi blushed lightly as he looked away, the roof of the airship bay opening as the engines started, telling everyone that they were about the leave and as the ship began to raise both Vivi and Beatrix gripped the railing for safety reasons. Vivi turned back o Beatrix as she stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"And if I say no?"

"I'll call you a liar" Beatrix smiled, but the tone of her voice told Vivi not to mess with her right now. Vivi sighed and nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Why would you be nervous of seeing her?"

"Because…look at me…to Eiko I'm still the way I was, she has no idea what I look like now!"

"And that would make her upset…?" she asked skeptically. Vivi nodded.

"I didn't tell her, she, I mean…I dunno…" he stopped and sighed. Realizing how stupid he probably sounded. Beatrix smiled and looked out as the ship began to move, the clouds rushing beneath them.

"Seeing an old friend after so many years is difficult for anyone…its human nature to wonder what others will think of you." Vivi looked up at the woman in confusion, but Beatrix just smiled, turning away as she began to walk below deck, "I wouldn't worry about it much".

Vivi sighed and grumbled something along the lines of "Easy for her to say". He continued to watch the clouds, or more importantly the propellers at the back of the ship. He began to hum as he normally did when watching windmills…they fascinated him, he wasn't exactly sure why, but as far as he could remember he would find himself staring at them and thinking. Vivi sighed again and placed his chin on the railing.

_Maybe I am making something out of nothing…Eiko's my best friend, she is she'll accept me! …Right?_ Vivi sighed and slammed a fist against the top of the railing.

"It'll be fine…it'll be fine…" he said over an over as he turned, walking towards the inside of the ship.

"He's scared out of his mind" Garnet spoke softly as she watched the young man enter the interior of the ship. Kuja, who was standing with her simply nodded, saying nothing more as the ship drove on towards Lindblum.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eiko smiled as she turned in the halls, dodging people carrying boxes, blueprints, and guards as she finally made her way to the elevator which would take her to the throne room. As a man called out after her, asking her to hold the elevator, she just stuck her tongue out and pushed the button, the elevator beginning to move up. She giggled as the man growled and said something that Eiko couldn't hear. She knew he wasn't truly mad, though. The man's name was Simon, her father's oldest and most experienced engineer. As the elevator stopped Eiko stepped out and watched as the elevator began to descend back to the lower levels. She composed herself as she walked swiftly down the hall and up the stairs, the guards moving to the side in order to allow her access. Eiko smiled at them as she opened the doors, watching as all heads turned to her direction. One figure that caught her eyes was a strange looking creature, which at the time seemed to be speaking with her mother and father just seconds before she had entered the room. With a smile Eiko began running towards her old friend.

"Quina!" After their journey, Quail had pronounced Quina superior and decided to leave on a journey in order to broaden his own horizons, leaving Quina in charge of his master's business. Quina had come to live in Lindblum after a few years, deciding that he wanted to be closer to everyone and began his own catering business, which now reached out to all three kingdoms. Quina smiled and wrapped Eiko in an overly friendly hug, causing the young princess to squeal lightly as she laughed.

"Eiko, friend! Good see you!" Quina still looked exactly the same as when their adventure ended, aside from the more decorated chef's hat he now wore. Eiko smiled brightly as she ended the hug, it had been so long since she had seen any of her friends…she had begun to worry that she might never see any of them again…but now wasn't the time to think of such things, she decided.

"Eiko, we just wished to speak to you dear" Hilda said. She seemed to have a few extra grey hairs here and there, due to the stress she was evidently going through. She heard a cough as Blank and Cinna stood over by the wall, holding a pile of what looked like assorted cloths and other supplies. Eiko giggled at the looks on both men's faces as Hilda sighed.

"Alright, you're free, just come back in two hours, understand?" Both Cinna and Blank nodded as they dropped the supplies quickly and bolted out the door, "But pick up the-!" she stopped as she heard the door slam. She sighed and seemed to growl in frustration as she muttered something about "finding good help".

"How long have you been here Quina?" Eiko asked, ignoring the situation that just occurred. Quina showed what appeared to be a smile as he jumped slightly.

"Hour, Cid tell Quina what Yummie-Yummies Eiko wants for party!" Eiko grinned.

"The best you can cook up!" Eiko giggled again, remembering their first cooking experience.

"Fish!" they both yelled, causing both Eiko and Quina to break into a fit of laughter. Cid smiled at his daughter and allowed them the laugh before he coughed, bringing their attention to him.

"Quina, I hate to break this up, but would you please leave Eiko and us for a while, we'll come get you when we need you again" Quina nodded, and smiled.

"Quina check Kitchen Yummie-Yummies" he said as he began leaving the room, waving once to them before he left the room entirely. Eiko smiled and turned to her parents.

"Now then, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Eiko asked, cocking her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Well, as you know, your fifteenth birthday is coming up, and you do remember what that means don't you?" Cid asked. Eiko looked at them for a minute and shook her head, she didn't.

"Eiko" Hilda began, "…We…That is to say, the kingdom of Lindblum, has a tradition for all princesses on their fifteenth birthday" Eiko nodded, wanting them to continue. Cid sighed and began to speak once more.

"Eiko…as you know we won't be around forever, so we just want to make sure you're taken care of...provided for" Cid said fatherly. Eiko was now really confused.

"Daddy…" she said, her voice starting to fill with worry, "Is something wrong?"

"Eiko…It's time you found yourself…a husband"

"A WHAT?!" was all that came from Eiko's mouth. Hilda covered her ears as Cid took a step back, knowing what was to come, "Marriage, me?! Are you kidding me?! I'm only fourteen, almost fifteen, and you expect me to know who I want to be with for the rest of my life already?!"

"Princess, listen to me" Cid began but was cut off.

"So what? Do I have to listen to a bunch of snobby rich people talk about themselves all day to find out which one of them is less snobby enough for me to marry?!"

"Dear, listen, it has to be done" Hilda spoke, which cause Eiko to stop mid tirade, looking at her parents. A tear fell down her face as she sighed, looking down to the ground.

"Do you even care if I love him?"

"Of course we do! We want nothing more than that but time is short…"

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Cid looked to Hilda who sighed, looking at her daughter in sadness. Eiko sighed, she was expecting there to be no other way.

"One year" Cid said suddenly, causing both Hilda and Eiko to look at the regent in confusion, "One year, on your sixteenth birthday. If you haven't found someone by then…we'll have no choice but to…to pick one for you" Eiko gasped in fear as she looked to the ground. There was no way around it. She sighed as she was suddenly enveloped in a hug from Hilda, who was letting her own tears fall. Cid sighed and turned away, not wanting to show his own sadness. He hated when he had to find a bride…he was lucky to find Hilda…but he didn't' want to force this kind of thing on Eiko…but…He sighed. He had his own battle to fight. He just hoped Eiko would be alright.

"...One year...my next birthday..." Eiko whispered in defeat as she hugged Hilda back, a few tears fell down her face as she sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eiko smiled as she watched the Hilda Garde III land in the docking bay. After she had heard the news from her parents an hour ago she was glad for anything to get her mind off of it. And the fact that her best friend was supposedly on this airship was enough for her to take her mind away from any problems that might be bothering it. The ramp unloaded and Eiko smiled as she saw a little figure running towards her. Bending down, Eiko caught the little girl in a hug and laugh as the little one giggled.

"Hello Sara!" Eiko said happily as the little girl began to jump up and down in front of her.

"Daddy said I could play with you when I got here!" Eiko smiled and nodded, causing the little girl to cry out happily. Eiko looked up as the others began to file out of the Hilde Garde. First were Steiner and Beatrx, who were quickly followed by Garnet, who hugged Eiko as soon as she reached the ground. Zidane wasn't too far behind with Kuja and Dr. Tot following. Zidane hugged the young princess as Eiko looked to Dr. Tot, and then to Kuja. Of course, she knew of Kuja, but wasn't ready to treat him as a friend just yet. Kuja said nothing, not really remembering the horned princess, but he bowed to her in respect. Eiko curtsied back before she turned to Dr. Tot.

"I'm so glad you all could come" she said happily, hugging the older doctor. She pulled away and smiled before Zidane spoke up again, looking around for a moment.

"…Um…Where did Vivi go?" he asked. Looking around no one could see any sign of the young black mage. Eiko's heart stopped at the mention of Vivi being missing…did he not come.

"He was the first to leave the ship" Garnet replied as she looked around, "Sara wasn't Uncle Vivi with you?" Sara nodded and smiled.

"Uncle Vivi got really red and then ran away; I dunno where he is gone"

"Where he went" Beatrix corrected her daughter in an almost automatic way. Eiko looked to the ship and sighed. If he was scared…she knew where he would go. She smiled as she turned to the others.

"I'll get him, be right back!" she said happily as she ran up the ramp and onto the ship.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vivi sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had changed his clothes so that they now consisted of a dark blue cape that hung to his ankles, a white shirt with a black vest, and pure black pants. His hat sat on the bed beside him. He needed to get away from the party, he couldn't face Eiko yet. He now stood in what was used at Zidane and Garnet's room, but was originally a storage room. He sighed, closing his eyes. This is where he would go when he was scared of flying, and only he knew where it was…him and…

"Vivi?" a voice spoke out that cause the young black mage to jump in surprise. Vivi turned to see the door opening as he jumped across the room, grabbing his hat and hiding behind a dresser, making sure to hide his face.

"Go away please!" he shouted, not sure who it was. When he saw the purple hair and horn he paled, turning away as he put his hat on, covering his face as best he could.

"Vivi it's me, Eiko…" she said as she began to walk around the room, "There's not as many places to hide in here anymore so-" she stopped, seeing a flash of blue as Vivi quickly attempted to make it to the door. Eiko growled in a playful manner as she grabbed him and pulled him down, causing the black mage to cry out in alarm. Eiko forced the mage on the bed and held him down, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Found you! I win" She opened her eyes and gasped. Vivi stared up at her, chuckling nervously as his hat fell off the bed and onto the floor…just like his hopes. Vivi blinked slightly before he spoke softly.

"…Um…surprise?" Eiko was blushing deeply, getting up quickly as she dusted off her clothes.

"Oh god I'm sorry I thought you were a friend of mine I-" she looked at him again as Vivi sat up, staring at her with hurt eyes. Eiko gasped again as she moved towards him, staring into his eyes.

"Vivi?" she asked softly. Vivi, without saying a word nodded solemnly. Eiko moved towards him as she sat next to him on the bed. Reaching up she touched the black hair that now was falling out of the ribbon that held it back, and let her hand trace the black mark on his face. Staring into his eyes Eiko smiled softly.

"It is you…I'd recognize that helpless look anywhere" Vivi smiled softly before Eiko slapped him lightly across the face. Vivi, surprised, let out a cry as he held his face.

"What was that for?!"

"For scaring me! Is this why you hid yourself?" she asked as Vivi nodded slowly. Eiko sighed and smiled again, "Did you think I'd hate you or something?"

"Well, you normally get mad when I don't tell you things and…"

"Well I'm not happy you kept a secret from me" she said softly, looking down to the ground before looking up once more, "But I am happy you're here…Now come on, we have a lot to talk about" she smiled and hugged the black mage again before she pulled him up, realizing how much taller he was then her now, at least a full head. Vivi smiled and followed Eiko out of the room. Neither of them had let go of the other's hand.

**(There, three done, on to four…)**


	4. Chapter Four

*Alright, here we go, time for my story to continue!! For my loyal fans, and the one who continues to inspire me to do this, this one's for you!*  
  
Chapter Four: One is good, but two's just confusing  
  
Vivi stood there with Eiko, just there, watching her pace back and forth, listening, but not believing.  
  
'Married...they expect her to find someone now...' Vivi thought, though his face showed no look of sadness, except pity, his heart ached with the thought of Eiko being held by someone else.  
  
"What should I do Vivi? I mean; I don't wanna get married yet...I'm just fifteen. I can't do this yet" Eiko said as she fell to her bed and lied her head on her pillow.  
  
"I don't know Eiko, I mean; I've only been human for so long, I don't entirely know what a person would do in this kind of problem"  
  
"Yeah, but...all I want is to just be fifteen, I don't wanna worry about finding someone now, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Of course, I just...these are the times I wish I was born human; emotions are not entirely my strong suite"  
  
"Maybe...but its better being you, Vivi, I like you that way, I mean, you wouldn't have you magic anymore, would you?" She giggled at the sight of Vivi's jaw dropping.  
  
"What, me without magic, I couldn't see myself like that" Vivi took his hand and in it created a small fireball the size of his palm that floated just above his hand. Vivi closed his hand and the ball disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"I can see that"  
  
"Yeah, I like my magic; I couldn't actually cook if I didn't have it. Ha-ha"  
  
"*giggle* I know what you mean, if I had 5 gil for each time I burn myself on the stove, I'd be rich right now ha-ha"  
  
"Basically you are, aren't you?" Vivi gave her a bit of a smug look.  
  
"...I hate you..."  
  
"I know" Eiko and Vivi just began to laugh after he said this.  
  
"You hungry?" Eiko asked after the laughter quieted down.  
  
"Yeah, you have in mind what I think you do?"  
  
"Oh yeah...follow me"  
  
*Throne Room*  
  
Inside The boys were all sitting around, just waiting till they were needed. Cid was pacing, wondering what happened to his wife, and Quina just sat next to Zidane eating a fried Zuu leg.  
  
"Checkmate"  
  
Zidane sat watching two of his good friends, Steiner and Kuja play a game of chess. The pieces were painted brown and grey, carved out of wood. Kuja had lost his bishop, a pawn, and a rook* while Steiner had lost all of his pieces except for his King and two pawns.  
  
(An. For all those who have no idea how to play chess, and are wondering, a rook is the tower, and just in case you're wondering, this is a game I've played, and yes, I was Steiner...)  
  
"How is this possible? I can still move..." Steiner said looking pitiful.  
  
"Yes...but right into the path of another one of my pieces, I win Steiner"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"He's right buddy, you loose again" Zidane said. Steiner stood and pointed a finger at Kuja.  
  
"You must be cheating, I want a rematch!"  
  
"We've played five games, and I won them all, I think I've proven my point"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm bored, I can only watch you loose so many times Steiner" Zidane said chuckling to himself. Steiner was about to protest, but just slumped his shoulders and just sat back down.  
  
"Well, it was fun, but I'm gonna head over and see if Cid needs some help" Kuja stood and walked over to where Cid was standing with Blank and Cinna, asking them why they refused to hang the banner. After he left, Quina walked over and sat in Kuja's seat and began to set the pieces up.  
  
"Want play?"  
  
*Ballroom*  
  
The ballroom was huge, to say the least. A large room with rounded walls that led to the top ceiling that was round with large and beautifully crafted chandeliers. There was a large golden arch that led to a balcony, and a window that showed all of Lindblum. (Think of the ballroom from FF8). The floor was polished to show the reflection of the people who walked across it. Garnet, Hilda, Beatrix, and Sarah all stood around, setting up random decorations or plants for Eiko's party.  
  
"I've never understood your customs Hilda" Garnet said while she was hanging a streamer around one of the round tables.  
  
"I didn't make the law, I only follow it, all I want is the best for little Eiko, you know that"  
  
"Yes, but don't you think she's a little young" Garnet said.  
  
"Well, you fell in love with Zidane when you were only sixteen, what's to say she won't find someone like that?"  
  
"Well, that's different; I couldn't help but fall for Zidane. It was meant to be. But that's not what we're talking about right now"  
  
"Alright, alright, but anyway, I really don't want her to find someone, it's just the way things work, I suppose"  
  
"If you could choose, would you not tell her to?" Beatrix asked, holding a half asleep Sarah in her arms.  
  
"Of course, but, there is always the hope that she'll pick someone worthwhile"  
  
"Anyone in mind?" Garnet asked with a sly tone to her voice.  
  
"Well...I was kind of putting my money one Vivi..."  
  
"Thought so" Beatrix said.  
  
"Well I'm only saying-"  
  
"Mom? Are you here?" Eiko's voice sounded through the ballroom. Vivi was following behind, a small basket in his hand.  
  
"Yes Eiko, what is it?" Hilda said. Her voice was nervous. Eiko walked over and stood in front of her mother.  
  
"Mom, Vivi and I are going out for a little shopping, ok?"  
  
"Yes dear, but please be careful" Hilda said a little bit quickly. She grabbed Eiko by her right arm and began talking to her quietly.  
  
"Vivi, you hate shopping...how did she convince you to go?" Garnet asked after Eiko started walking away with her mother.  
  
"Well, when we went to get food, she said that if she gave me a Zuu leg, I would have to take her shopping...I couldn't help myself, I mean, I haven't had good food in a LONG time, and...well I agreed, and here I am..." he said as a tint of red came upon his face.  
  
"Well, it should work out for you, right?" Beatrix said with a smirk.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Vivi said nervously looking back to see Eiko still talking to her mother.  
  
"You know what we mean" Garnet said, also catching the smirk.  
  
"Will you keep it down" Vivi whispered as Eiko and Hilda returned.  
  
"You ready?" Eiko asked.  
  
"Yep" Vivi squeaked, "*cough cough* I mean, yeah, I'm ready"  
  
"*giggle* Alright, let's go" Eiko grabbed Vivi's arm and led him to the door of the ballroom. Vivi's face looked up to see Beatrix and Garnet giggling and waving bye, 'Note to self, freeze their bed chambers tonight before bed'.  
  
*Somewhere in the Business District*  
  
The market was fairly uneventful, nothing but a few merchants selling their wares, and old men and women buying them.  
  
"Oh, Vivi look at this!" Vivi turned his head slowly to see Eiko holding up a red dress. Its sleeves look fairly tight until it reached near where he supposed the wrists would be, and opened up into something that looked like a flower. The dress it's self was fairly simple, it sparkled in the sun, and had a small slit in the side, to allow a bit more movement, and to show off a woman's legs. "Isn't in nice Vivi?"  
  
"Yeah, nice" Vivi said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Come on Vivi! Don't be a stick in the mud huh" She said while grabbing his cheek and speaking like she was to a baby.  
  
"Hey watch it!" He said pulling away, "People will think you're my grandmother"  
  
"Oh, are you saying I'm old now" She said getting angry.  
  
"No, no why would I say that. I was only joking Eiko, you know I wouldn't mean anything like that, I'm sorry" He held his hands up in front of him.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, ha-ha"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry; anyway, it does look nice Eiko"  
  
"Thanks, I think I might buy it for my party, what do you think?"  
  
"Go for it" Vivi's mind began to work as he thought of her in that dress. Mentally he slapped himself. 'What am I doing? Geez...' He thought as Eiko went to pay for the dress.  
  
'What could I be thinking...Vivi would never say that...but why did it hurt so much just to think of him saying something like that?' Eiko was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was in front of her.  
  
"Oof!" Eiko said as she hit someone in front of her.  
  
"Gra..." A gruff voice grunted as the other figure fell to the ground.  
  
"Watch it!" Eiko yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry..." The man said in his gruff voice. His clothing was a dark red robe with a gold trimming. His black hair was long and shaggy, reaching his mid back, and his bangs fell into his face. In his right hand he held a brown staff that was taped in the middle and on the ground next to him was a steeple hat. Eiko noticed a bit of hurt in his voice, and quickly rephrased her words.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, it was my fault anyway" She said extending a hand to the fallen man. While looking at him she suddenly realized that the man wasn't really a man, but someone around her age, sixteen at the most.  
  
"Well, thank you" He accepted her hand as she helped him up. Vivi looked at the boy, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"So, is their anyway I can make it up to you?" Eiko asked with a smile. The boy paused, as if contemplating what she said, then replied. "No, it's quite alright, I'll be going now" With that he began towards the door. The boy paused at Vivi, looked at him in great length. The boy gasped and backed off a bit, startling Vivi. Vivi looked at him and gasped...down his left cheek was a dark strip just like his. The boy took one more look at Vivi, and ran from the store, knocking an oncoming couple down the small set of steps. Vivi looked at Eiko, and Eiko just looked back.  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Lukam ran until he reached an alleyway. He leaned against the wall after he stopped. His brow was soaked with sweat, and he was breathing a bit hard.  
  
"It...It can't be...he looked...dear God..." He said to himself.  
  
"Young man, are you alright?" A frail voice said to his right  
  
Lukam looked to see an old woman standing next to him. She was frail, with a white dress with a grey vest. In her right hand she held a cane. Her hair was tied into a bun and white with age. Her face was wrinkled, and a smile graced it as well.  
  
"Yes...yes I'm fine; I just had a scare, that's all...thank you for your concern" Lukam stood and began to walk away.  
  
"He looked just like you, didn't he" Her voice said from behind him making him stop in his tracts. He turned quickly to see nothing but the empty alleyway. Lukam was confused, but continued walking, thinking of what she had said, and what he was...who he and that boy were, if he had remembered correctly......  
  
Black Waltz's X and Zero...  
  
*There you go my friends! A black waltz, though not entirely what u thought, or maybe u expected it, oh well I hope u enjoyed it anyway. Later* 


	5. Chapter Five

Ok, I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that, so here's the chapter for you all! Sorry for every one reading, it's a bit of a mushy chapter, so I'm sorry if u don't like it that much, but it had to happen sooner or later  
  
Chapter Five: Angels for Dinner  
  
"Vivi, you haven't said anything in over twenty minutes!" Eiko and Vivi were sitting at a table in the tavern of the business district. Vivi just sat there, slowly eating a sandwich, while Eiko had finished her soup a long time ago. Vivi looked up at Eiko startled, and then looked at the table again.  
  
"I'm sorry Eiko; I'm just, thinking that's all"  
  
"About the boy?" She asked though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Among other things" He said so quietly that Eiko wasn't sure she heard it. Eiko sighed; she hated having her friends upset about something, with her not being able to do anything. She suddenly had a though, which caused a smirk to come on her face.  
  
"Hey Vivi..."She said slowly. Vivi looked up to see Eiko with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What-what'd I do?" Vivi was a bit nervous now. 'Eiko looks so cute with that smirk...' Vivi couldn't help but think (An. Oh yeah, he's got it pretty bad, wouldn't you say?), but then shook the thought out of his head as Eiko stood and walked to the bartender to pay for the food. Vivi quickly said "Eiko, you don't have to pay, I'll do it". He even half stood up to put emphasis on it, but Eiko still kept walking, and, after a quick interchange of words, paid for the meal. She walked back to Vivi and stood behind him, slowly she bent over and grabbed his shoulders and leaned closer to his ear. Vivi was about to start panicking just from the feeling of Eiko's breath on his ear, but it subsided quickly when he heard the words "You're it". Vivi stopped any embarrassing thoughts that started running through his head and turned to look at Eiko as she smiled at him, then turned tail and ran.  
  
Vivi sat there confused for a little, then smirked and grabbed his hat off the table and went into the streets after her. 'She wants to play huh, well Vivi old boy, let's play' he though as he saw her take off down the street.  
  
#Palace#  
  
Zidane and Garnet were up in the observatory, having a quiet time alone, away from all the ruckus of setting up for Eiko's party. Zidane sat on the stone bench to the side listening to the birds while Garnet sat in his lap, her eyes closed in contentment.  
  
"Dear?" Garnet suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you think about this whole ordeal with Eiko and Vivi?"  
  
"Well, first off I think you should stay out of it"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If Eiko and Vivi are meant to be with each other, then they'll be with each other soon enough"  
  
"Really, this is coming from the man who would never give up trying to make me swoon over every step he took"  
  
"Well it worked, didn't it?" He said with a smirk.  
  
"You're terrible!" the both laughed, and as they settled Zidane pulled her closer.  
  
"Do you really think I should just keep out?" Garnet asked.  
  
"You know, you're ruining this moment" Zidane said as he chuckled.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I just want you to answer the question, then I'll be done"  
  
"Well, I think that you should, though I still think you should stay out of it, keep your involvement to a minimum, as I've said, if they're meant to be together they will, but I have no problem thinking that they will get together eventually"  
  
"Good, so that means I can still try to push them a bit"  
  
"A small bit"  
  
"Good, then you can help me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have something you can do to help me, and I know you will"  
  
"How do you know I will? What if I refuse?"  
  
"You won't"  
  
"Why won't I"  
  
"Cause you love me"  
  
".........Enjoy your victory while you can my temptress, I'll get you back for this"  
  
"Oh, you'll get a reward"  
  
"Really? Care to share with me?" Garnet giggled and turned around and placed a small, but effective kiss on Zidane's lips.  
  
"I hate you..." Zidane said after he opened his eyes.  
  
"I know. I am your temptress after all" She said as she slowly moved back to laying in Zidane's arms. Once again there was silence as they silently listened to the birds sing.  
  
#Somewhere in the Business District#  
  
Eiko stayed a quiet as a mouse. She was squatting behind a trash can in an alleyway in-between the tavern and the hotel. She heard Vivi behind her, but she didn't dare look to see where he was. Feeling nothing around her, the purple haired beauty poked her head around the can to see nothing of Vivi's blue robe. She stood quickly and ran to the street, took a quick glance around where she was, and bolted to the next alley. Eiko made it with ease, although she did get a few odd stares, I mean, how often do the people of Lindblum see their princess playing a game of tag. How Eiko had gotten the idea she didn't know, but she suddenly started thinking to when they were kids, and, well, it just suddenly popped into her head. She took another look around and noticed Vivi in the street asking people if they'd seen her run by. Eiko smiled, she didn't know why, but she did. Vivi then looked over and saw her poking her head out of the alley, causing him to take off at a run. Eiko turned and ran.  
  
"I have you Eiko!" He yelled. Eiko looked behind her and said while laughing: "Yeah right Vivi, I always was faster then you!" She kept running until she felt something grab her around her waist. She turned her head to see Vivi's grinning face.  
  
"Key word there Eiko, 'was'. I've gotten faster"  
  
"Obviously" Eiko said as she giggled. Eiko found herself staring into Vivi's golden eyes. She hadn't noticed when she first saw him human how beautiful they were. She looked down at the rest of his face. She didn't need to really look at him to tell he was hansom, but now that she looked at him closer, she realized he truly was. Unconsciously she raised her hand up to his black marking on his face and found herself tracing it with her index finger. Vivi was once again nervous as he looked at her. She was beautiful, a vision of loveliness that could be surpassed by no one. It was then that he remembered something, her marriage; the marriage that her parents wanted her to do soon, Vivi looked down, sadness in his eyes, as he let her go. Eiko was shocked when he let her go, she hadn't realized what she was doing, and she blushed and looked to the ground to hide it. He had thought about the marriage in the tavern as well, and it was then he realized he simply couldn't have her, it was impossible. Vivi simply stared at her, how he wanted her to touch his face again, how he wanted to kiss her, right at that very moment, but he couldn't, her parents wouldn't allow it. Still...it didn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun before he gave her up. Vivi turned and ran to the end of the alley, Eiko looked at him as he turned and yelled.  
  
"You're it!" and with that Vivi took off. Eiko laughed and ran after him, though her face was still burning with embarrassment, she figured it would go away...eventually.  
  
#Just outside the Tavern#  
  
Lukam walked down the street, his gold eyes searching. He knew what he was looking for, or more over, who he was looking for. It was programmed into him since he had first opened his eyes. 'Find her, bring her to me...' It repeated in his ears over and over again. Lukam hadn't known who it was at first, but he soon figured it out. There were two surviving summoners in the world, X was to get one, and Zero was to get the other. 'X...' his mind said as he thought about the boy he had seen, 'He looked just like me'. Lukam heard a noise from behind him, the sound of boots running. He turned to see a body run strait into him. He fell to the ground with a grunt and looked over sharply to see who had hit him to the ground for the second time that day. He gasped as he saw the last person he wanted to see. It was X...  
  
Vivi looked up and saw it was the boy from before, his mouth was held open as he stared at him. Lukam simply stood and outstretched his hand to Vivi.  
  
"Thanks" He said meekly as he stood up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you...um...again"  
  
"It's fine X" Vivi looked up and stared at Lukam. 'X...what the hell' he thought.  
  
"Um...who's X?"  
  
"What...You...you don't-"  
  
"Hey Vivi!" Eiko's voice ran threw the streets. She ran up to Vivi and touched him on the back, "Ok Vivi, you're it, but it was to-" she stopped as she saw both Vivi and the boy they had met before staring at her.  
  
"Um, Eiko, I kind of, ran into, uh...him..."  
  
"Yes, now if you don't mind I need to speak with him" Lukam turned to Vivi and was about to speak when Eiko said "Um, Vivi, we should be getting back to the castle".  
  
Vivi turned and said, "I know Eiko, it'll just be a sec" The name his Lukam head on. Eiko, his summoner. Lukam reached out and grabbed Eiko around the waist with his left hand and created a fireball in his right hand and held it to her neck. People surrounding them screamed, gasped and backed away. Vivi was shocked, but quickly changed his look to anger.  
  
"Thank you X, I'm glad that you have helped me complete my half of the mission, when I am done returning her to our master I will come help you capture yours"  
  
"What, what do you-Vivi! What's he mean!"  
  
"I-I don't know. Look! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Yes...that's right; you don't seem to remember me X. It is me, Zero, I am here looking for what I was told to, in my programming. You had one as well, I'm sure you haven't forgotten"  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're going on about, or why you keep calling me X, but if you plan on hurting Eiko, then you're my enemy" Lukam looked at Vivi, his face shocked, then it turned into a knowing look.  
  
"Ah, I see, this summoner must have tampered with your programming, well when I have returned I will fix you-"  
  
"What, I'm not broken; I don't even know what you're talking about"  
  
"Hm...It's worse then I feared, well then, I will have to leave you now, but fear not I will return for you X" With that two black wings sprouted from his back and he looked to the sky, he flexed them once, then flew into the air.  
  
"VIVI!" Eiko's voice ran out.  
  
"EIKO!" Vivi couldn't hold it in any longer, he ran, following the man called Zero on the ground. As Zero was flying he looked down to see Vivi still chasing after him.  
  
"X is persistent..." He simply said as he picked up speed.  
  
"No..."Vivi breathed as he began to lose him, his mind worked, trying to think of something he could do to save Eiko. He looked ahead and saw the edge of the City coming fast; just because he was in the city he knew he couldn't cast a spell. He had to do something, and fast. He closed his eyes, coking back the tears that were threatening to come, that thought of him loosing her...no, he would do it...he had to... 'But you'll lose her anyway' some part of his mind said, 'No!' His conscience yelled, 'You can do it! You have to!'  
  
"I can do it...I have to" he repeated as he ran out the hunter's gate and kept following Zero as best he could, but he was almost only a spot in the distance, he soon noticed that the cliff was coming very close to him. 'I can't do it...' He thought to himself as he skidded to a stop just before the cliff, and Zero was to far off to even cast a fire spell.  
  
"VIVI!!!!" Eiko's voice ran to him. Vivi, tears in his eyes, began to quiver. "Eiko...I...I...No...I'm not done yet!'  
  
"I'M NOT DONE YET!" His voice was so loud it even made Zero stop. He turned and saw a bright, light blue, light coming from the cliff. Vivi's body pulsated with energy and the anger he felt at this time. Vivi could feel something pulling at his back, as he relaxed a bit he heard his robe tare and a great pain filled his back, but quickly subsided. As the light died, he looked behind him to see two, light blue wings on his back. Vivi, not knowing what to think, simply thought of one thing, save Eiko. After flexing them a bit, he jumped and flapped them a bit, and found that he could easily fly up, down and forward. He looked at Zero to see him looking at him. Vivi flew, a bit clumsily, toward Zero and Eiko. As Eiko saw Vivi she gasped, wings, she was told about black mages with wings, Garnet had told her of the three that were know that the Black Waltzes, Was Vivi...one of them.  
  
"Ah, X, fine time to get your wings, don't you think" Zero said with a smile.  
  
"Shut it, just let Eiko go!"  
  
Zero sighed, then said: "You know I can't do that X, I'm sorry"  
  
"Then I'll make you!" Vivi reached behind him and pulled out his Mace of Zeus. It was too small to actually be used as a staff anymore, but it was still a mace, that was good enough for him.  
  
"Alright X...have it your way" Zero held out his hand and began to chant a spell. Both Eiko and Vivi recognized it.  
  
"Vivi! Get me out of here!"  
  
"Look, Zero, or whoever you are, listen. You cast that spell, and you'll die too!"  
  
"Retum domorach..."  
  
"He's not listening!" Eiko yelled as she struggled to get out of Zero's grasp.  
  
"No!" Vivi reached out and smashed Zero in the face with his mace, causing him to fly backwards and lose his concentration...and Eiko.  
  
"Ahh!" Eiko screamed as she fell.  
  
"Eiko!" Vivi flew down and caught Eiko in his arms.  
  
"You ok?" He said with a smile. Eiko looked up, fright in her face, and hugged Vivi as tight as she could.  
  
"I am now..." She said softly. Vivi smiled as he held her, then remembered Zero, and looked up to see Zero start the spell again.  
  
"No...Eiko we have to get out of here!" Vivi flew toward the city as fast as he could. But not before he heard the spell said by Zero.  
  
"Doomsday..." There was a brilliant flash of dark energy that sent Vivi and Eiko flying towards the city. As the landed on the ground and rolled the looked back to see the spell taking place. The dark energy had surrounded Zero and was working it's might.  
  
"The fool..." Vivi said as he held Eiko tighter. When the light died down the looked up in the sky, and saw nothing of the caster in sight. They looked at each other and Eiko still held shock in her eyes. Eiko wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you Vivi...I-I was so scared" Softly she began crying.  
  
"Shhh...It's alright Eiko, you're safe now. He's gone" Gently he picked her up in his arms. He took flight and began to fly in the direction of the castle. Eiko suddenly thought with a giggle, 'How am I gonna explain this to daddy...'  
  
#palace#  
  
"Where could they be?!" Hilda was in hysterics as they stood and/or sat at the dinning room table waiting for the return of Eiko and Vivi. Hilda was passing back and forth while Cid kept assuring her that they were fine. Zidane was sitting down, and even while everyone was worried, was laughing hysterically as Kuja told him about how Quina had beaten Steiner in their game of chess. Garnet was sitting talking with Beatrix, while holding Sarah in her lap, trying not to worry. Slowly from behind them all they heard the door open as Eiko slowly walked in. Hilda gasped and ran to her. Hilda wrapped Eiko in a hug which Eiko gave back, a little awkwardly.  
  
"Where have you been Eiko?" Cid asked.  
  
"Um...it's a long story" Eiko said with her head down. It was then that Steiner noticed something.  
  
"Miss Eiko...Where is Master Vivi?" Everyone looked to her as Eiko bowed her head.  
  
"Eiko...Vivi-Vivi's alright, right?" Hilda asked.  
  
"Yeah...but, um...you may all want to have a look" Eiko slowly walked to the door and opened it a crack, and called someone in. There was a collective gasp as Vivi walked in and it wasn't hard to understand why. On his back were brilliant light blue wings that shown in the dimming sunlight. Kuja stood and walked over to Vivi. Vivi was confused as Kuja walked behind him, as if he were studying him.  
  
"Well...it's not what I expected, but after being purified I wouldn't expect less" Kuja said as he began to walk back to his seat.  
  
"What do you mean" Beatrix asked.  
  
"Uncle Vivi's an Angel!" Sarah interrupted as she ran over to see Vivi. She ran behind him and began to touch Vivi's feathers, "Really soft, like a pillow!" she put her face against it and pretended to be sleeping, snoring included. Vivi chuckled and lifted her up in his arms.  
  
"As you were saying Kuja" Beatrix said after sharing a smile with Steiner.  
  
"Yes, I seem to remember this, and I think I can shed some light on the situation, as to why Vivi has wings and the reason why Vivi turned human..."  
  
Ok, its short I know but I kind of liked it...ok so I'm not sure if It's one of my best, but I'm really tired right now, so can you blame me! Ha-ha, Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you all can't wait till the next chapter! And for all of you who are wondering, I slowly began to call Lukam Zero more regularly because it became more and more Vivi's point of view. 


	6. Chapter Six

#Ok sorry for the long wait, I've been EXTREAMLY busy, I'm hoping none of you are THAT mad at me heh-heh#

Chapter Six: The Origin of the Waltzes, and Garnet's Plan

Everyone sat around the table, anxiously awaiting Kuja's explanation about Vivi. Vivi sat, rather awkwardly, in a chair seated next to Eiko. Sarah was sitting on his lap, and holding Eiko's hand. Beside Eiko was Beatrix, then Steiner, after them were Hilda and Cid, at the head of the table, then Zidane and Garnet, then an empty chair, then Kuja, then Quina sat next to Vivi.

"Now then..." Kuja began, "This is what I can remember"

"It was back when Garland first sent me to Gaia; I had found a way to extract the magical properties of the Mist to create beings of pure darkness, Black Mages, I called them" Kuja looked to Vivi as his head slumped down, obviously remembering about what he was made to do. Kuja continued.

"I was working into the night as I pulled together the final preparations to bring forth the first Black Mage. As I started the experiment, I added something very interesting to the mix-"

"Will you stop that" Eiko interrupted, everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Kuja questioned.

"Will you please stop talking about it like you're creating a potion? Vivi's a person, not a thing"

"Yes...You're right, forgive me Eiko, Vivi" Vivi nodded to Kuja with a small smile, and then turned to smile at Eiko, silently thanking her for what she had said.

"Anyway, when I preformed the experiment, I...added to him, a piece of something, something known as, a Star Fragment. A Star Fragment is a key part in the worldly order of the Qu clan. Quina, I believe you know more of it then I do?" At this Quina nodded. Each member in the room looked to him. Quina looked at everyone with a confused look. After a moment of silence Zidane spoke up.

"Well, are you gonna tell us?" Quina looked at Zidane and shook his head no.

"No! Why not?!" Steiner yelled as he stood up.

"...Quina forget" there was a collective sigh as this was said and as Steiner sat back down. Kuja chuckled to himself, and then looked to the others.

"Well then, if that's the case I will continue. You see, the Star Fragment is supposed to be a powerful item that can purify any person, place, thing, you name it. When it was added to Vivi, though then I called him prototype, it changed him. The prototype was smaller then I wanted it, and it seemed to act as if it were a child" Kuja's eyes floated to Vivi, "I soon figured out what I did and was able to replicate it, without the effects that the first one had given me. Also, as everything went on, I also figured out that eventually, if things were to go as planed, they would become as human as possible, which, as I see, is fairly close"

"So wait, are you saying that the Star Fragment you put in me is what turned me human?" Vivi asked.

"Basically, yes, but it did more then that, it purified you, you see? It made you have a soul, a heart, all of that. It's why you are what you are"

"Wait, I have a question" Dr Tot's voice rose out. He had gone to the Airship Hanger to look at the new airships when he heard of Vivi's transformation and ran down to find out as much as he could, "The Star Fragment is what turned him human, correct?"

"Yes"

"Well, then why does Vivi have wings?" Everyone once again looked at Vivi's wings, then to Kuja.

"Well, you see, when I first started creating the Black Mages, I...Sigh, you're making this hard on me Eiko...placed a bit to much Black Magic into them, and they became a higher powered form of Black Mages. I named them, the Black Waltzes"

"So-so I'm a Black Waltz?"

"Yes Vivi, you are, I'm sorry" Vivi looked down. As he did, Sarah looked back at him, and touched his face causing him to look up.

"Don't worry Uncle Vivi! I still love you! You're a very pretty Watses!" She said grinning the whole time. Vivi chuckled at her way of saying the word Waltz, and then gave her a hug.

"Thank you, I love you too little one" Everyone smiled at this, and chuckled to themselves. Eiko smiled and looked at Vivi hug the little girl, and began to feel her mind wonder; herself in that hug, Vivi's amber eyes looking down at her lovingly, but then she quickly shook herself out of it. 'Where'd that come from?' she thought to herself, she then turned back to Kuja as he continued his story.

"After I created them, the first mage I created started to show more signs of emotions, such as hope, and caring and, being how I was before, I began to worry. Though the other four Waltzes were showing emotion's as well, they weren't showing what the first one was. As time when on, I began to give them names, though I named the other Waltzes numbers. I named the first two actually names. The first I named Xtradorin, whom the other Black Waltzes called X"

"That's what the other guy called him!" Eiko yelled as she stood, then quickly covered her mouth.

"Who called him that Eiko?" Hilda asked. Eiko looked at Vivi. Vivi just nodded to Eiko, then turned to the others as he began to tell of what happened, Eiko then joined him as they told the story to the others.

"What?!" Cid yelled as he stood up as the finished, his face fuming.

"Why didn't you guys tell us about this when you came in?" Beatrix asked, her voice sounded worried, which was unnatural for her.

"Because they knew I'd tell you all about it later" a voice said from the window at the side of the room. Each head turned there to see the silhouette of the intimidating, yet familiar form of the red haired assassin.

"Amarant!" Zidane said as he stood to greet his friend. Amarant smile a little as Zidane's hand slapped his shoulder.

"It's been a while" Amarant said. After a heartfelt greeting from everyone, he stood next to Vivi, examining his wings.

"Hn...They looked different from a distance" He said as he touched one of the feathers, and then sat in the empty chair next to Kuja.

"Wait, you saw what happened?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah, I was going to help, until I saw Vivi's wings grow. Then I figured that he would have a better chance then I would" Vivi and Eiko nodded understanding.

"How long have you been there Amarant? How much have you heard?" Kuja asked.

"Long enough and I heard everything"

"Alright, so then, as I was saying, I named Vivi Xtradorin, and I named the second Waltz I created Lukam, who was named later Zero by the other Waltzes, this is who I think you met today Vivi"

"Yeah, he seemed to know a lot about me, more then I did anyway"

"Wait" Garnet said, "You said that you replicated the experiment to create the other black Waltzes, but you also said that Vivi was the only one that was 'Purified'. How come?"

"Well you see" Kuja began, "When I did it again, I couldn't use another Star Fragment-"

"Why not?" Cid asked.

"Well, there's...only one..." Kuja said as his cheeks turn a tad pink. Everyone nodded, but Vivi made a mental note to ask him about it later. "So you see I had to use another material. For the Black Waltzes 1-3, I used shards of a material called Magicite to bring them to life, and Lukam...I used...something else"

"What was it?" Eiko asked.

"Oh, nothing important, really!" Kuja said as he began to get a bit nervous.

"Brother? What was it?" Zidane asked as he placed a hand on Kuja's shoulder. Kuja sighed and looked at everyone.

"I didn't use Mist to create Lukam...I used...the essence of Ozma..." as he said this there was a great mummer in the room. Zidane, Vivi, Steiner and Freya each looked at each other as they remembered this creature, the giant mass of dark energy that had taken over Chocobo's Paradise. They had a run in with him before, hardly escaping with their lives, Ozma had disappeared, but no one knew whether or not he was truly defeated.

"That explains why he could cast Doomsday" Vivi said as he placed Sarah on the floor. Sarah ran to her mother and Beatrix took her in her arms.

"Yes, it does"

"Wait...If he was created from Ozma...then...Oh no!" Eiko quickly said as she looked to Garnet for conformation. Garnet looked at Eiko confused for a bit, and then gasped.

"Ozma's created of pure dark energy!" Garnet looked to Zidane, and Zidane just sighed as he looked to the ground.

"That's right...I don't think Zero is gone just yet" Kuja said.

"This is nuts..." Vivi said

"I know what you mean"

"Well...what do we do then?" Zidane asked. Cit coughed as rose from his seat.

"Nothing" Cid spoke, "For now, we must be happy for Vivi's feat, but unless this Zero makes himself known, we shall make no move to get him, for all we know he could be dead". Everyone took in what he had said, and realized he was right, it was only a theory that he may still be alive...still.

"Kuja" Vivi's voice rang; causing each in the room to look to him, "If he does come back, what should we do". Kuja looked at Vivi with sad eyes, then to the floor as he murmured three words that Vivi didn't hope to hear: "I don't know...". Vivi looked down to the ground.

"Wait, Kuja" Steiner asked, "Um, if Master Vivi is now a Black Waltz, does that mean his wings are permanent?"

"No" Kuja smiled a bit at this, "When I first made the Black Waltzes I didn't know they had wings, it just seemed to happen as they progressed, Zero was the first to get his wings, then Black Waltzes 1-3, as far as I saw, X, or Vivi, had never gotten his wings. It was then that I ordered Black Waltz #3 to take Vivi away and...Dispose of him". People gasped as this was said and looked to Vivi. "I'm terribly sorry Vivi". Vivi shook his head and smiled.

"What's done is done, it's alright, don't worry about it" Kuja nodded and smiled.

"So, then Vivi was found by Quan and was raised to be like he is now, correct?" Dr. Tot asked.

"That's correct" Kuja said with a nod, he then turned to Vivi, "I was told by Lukam that the way to get rid of the wings was very simple, all you had to do was concentrate on them disappearing, and to get them to reappear, concentrate on the opposite, why not give it a try Vivi" Vivi nodded, stood and walked a small bit away from the group. He turned, faced them and closed his eyes. After a small bit of silence, and Vivi looking like he was gonna bust a vein, Vivi sighed and looked to the group.

"I guess I can't do it"

"Don't worry Master Vivi, all it takes is practice!" Steiner said encouragingly.

"Yes, but I don't think now is the time for it" Cid said as he walked over and placed a hand on Vivi's shoulder, "Now, it's late, we should all turn in for the night". Everyone agreed to this as the each stood from the table. As each left the said something encouraging to Vivi, and also thanked Kuja for his explanation.

#Outside Lindblum#

He hurt...He hurt a lot, but it wasn't the first time, soon it would subside and he would continue what he had be doing for three years. He climbed to his feet, the pain in him was already subsiding, and he could feel his wounds healing. He looked around and saw his steeple hat lying on the ground a few feet away. He walked over and picked it up and looked at it. It would need fixing. The steeple was broken and it bent down at the front of the hat. He sighed and placed it on his head. The point of the steeple now came to his right cheek. He picked up his staff and looked around him.

He was in a forest; he looked up and saw the high walls of Lindblum. He stretched out his wings then cringed as a sudden pain filled him. He looked back and saw on of them was broken. It would heal, but not fast enough. He closed his eyes and concentrated, suddenly a small glow surrounded him as the wings made there way into his back. He sighed after the glow died and looked to his left. He began to walk. In his eyes a fire glowed. He would find X...if it was the last thing he did.

#Later that night, in Lindblum#

"Dang it...I just can't do it" Vivi said as he and Eiko stood out on the balcony where the telescope is. Vivi sat down on the bench and turned to look out at the city.

"Come one Vivi! I know you can do it!" Eiko ran to look Vivi in the eye. Vivi turned to see Eiko's grinning face and began to chuckle.

"Thanks Eiko, but I think I'm done for the night, I don't wanna hurt myself, remember" he said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" Vivi turned to her.

"Don't you remember, it was when I was eleven, your dad gave you the day off so you and I could spend the day together, since we hadn't seen each other in a long time, and when we went to go eat, I couldn't figure out what to get, and you said 'Don't think to hard, you might hurt yourself', remember" Vivi chuckled to himself as Eiko looked confused, then also began to laugh.

"Yeah now I do!" She sat down next to him on the bench.

"That was a fun time"

"Yeah, we played tag then too" Eiko began to giggle, but stopped when she saw the grim look on Vivi's face. She knew what he was thinking, it's something she learned to do while being with him for as long as she had. She bit her lip as she thought. Then she put her face in Vivi's line of view, which startled him a bit.

"Hey, don't look so down, it wasn't your fault" Vivi smiled at this, he didn't know how she knew what he was thinking about, but he was happy she could tell, no matter where she got it from, but then frowned again as his mind wandered.

"It's not that...really..." He said as he looked out to the city. Eiko looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I mean, I was really worried when he took you, I mean, I had to have been right, to make these come" He quickly pointed back to his wings with a small smirk, "but I mean...I don't know what I would do if you were taken away..." Eiko looked at Vivi for a bit, then lightly smiled.

"Vivi, look at me" Vivi moved is head to look at her. After his eyes were square with hers, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Vivi was surprised at first, then smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a little bit until Eiko said something.

"Thanks Vivi, and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, you can count on that"

"...Thanks Eiko" With that Vivi, reluctantly, let go of Eiko as she did herself let go of Vivi. They sat there smiling at each other for a little until Vivi turned his head to look down at the city below. Eiko continued to look at him, and then sighed.

"Well, I'm going off to bed" she said as she stood up.

"Alright" Vivi said looking at her.

"We'll try again tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah of course" Vivi smiled. Eiko smiled back then turned to walk away, but stopped suddenly. She looked behind her to see Vivi looking back out to the city. Quickly she walked over to him; before he could react she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight" she whispered then quickly left to her room. Vivi was in shock, he just sat there staring blackly into the sky...then slowly a grin came to his face.

"I saw that" a voice said behind him said making Vivi jump. He turned quickly to see Garnet standing there, a grin on her face.

"What? Oh! That...um...it-it's nothing, just a...a-"

"Don't worry Vivi I know" Garnet giggled as she sat beside him. Vivi sighed and turned his body around in his seat to face her.

"So...What's up?"

"Well, ok, listen to this" Garnet looked Vivi strait in the eyes. You know about the play that Tantalus is performing for Eiko's birthday, right?" Vivi nodded.

"Yeah, what play is it again?"

"Lord Gilgamesh's new play, 'The Words of the Wind', it's gonna be spectacular!" Vivi chuckled.

"Yeah, I think it will be, I've read it, it's really good"

"Oh...you've read it huh?" her voice was a bit suggesting as she said this.

"Um...yeah...why?" Vivi began to get a bit nervous.

"Well...Ok here's the plan-"

"Wait..."

"What?" Garnet looked confused.

"If this is a plan to get me and Eiko together, thanks...but no thanks..."

"But...Vivi-"

"As much as I want it to be so, some things just aren't meant to be I guess..."

"Vivi listen" Garnet stood and the kneeled next to Vivi, "If you give up that easily, then...well, why would you anyway, besides...that kiss to the cheek didn't seem like it was anything that is 'just between friends'" Vivi's hand slowly made it's way up to his cheek, the same cheek that Eiko had kissed. He sighed.

"You're right"

"See! Now please listen to it...?" Vivi looked at Garnet, then smiled and nodded.

"Alright...what is it" Garnet then explained her plan; her plan was to put Vivi in the play...Garnet didn't entirely know where things would go from there, that was Zidane's part.

"Well...Do you like it?'

"No..." As he said this Garnet looked down at her feet, "I don't like it, but I'll do it" He smiled as he said this. Garnet giggled then hugged Vivi. To Garnet Vivi had always been like a little brother, now all she wanted to see was him happy with Eiko.

"Now then, we'll talk more about it tomorrow, alright?" Vivi nodded, "Ok, so get a good night's sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Garnet smiled a bright smile at Vivi, then ran away to go tell Zidane. Vivi sighed after she left, then smiled. If there was any hope for him, this might just be his last chance.

#Eiko's Room#

She sat there combing her hair, her eyes held a glee that she couldn't place. She thought back to when she was talking to Vivi as she stopped combing her hair.

'He was worried about me...well of course he could be but...he risked his life for me, when to no limits to come to rescue me...sigh...Vivi's so sweet' She smiled and outwardly sighed as she began to comb her hair again. She slowly began to hum the song that had quickly become her favorite. It was a song from 'The Words of the Wind' Her favorite play. It was amazing, songs in a play, it was a new thing but people loved it. As she came to the middle she suddenly stopped and dropped the brush. She was thinking about Vivi when she was humming it...and if she remembered right...the song she was humming was a love song between two of the main characters...the line she was singing to herself in her head went.

"A heart full of love...A heart full of song..."

'It can't be...can it?' She thought as she picked up her fallen brush. She looked at herself in the mirror, her light purple hair framed her slightly shocked face. It was then it hit her, the randomly spacing out when they would be talking, when she couldn't stop staring into his eyes when he held her during tag, the thoughts she'd been having about Vivi, when she kissed him on the cheek...

"Oh God..." He face once again got a shocked look, as she turned to the pictures beside her bed. There was one of the whole group, right after Zidane had returned, and there was another. It was taken before Vivi turned human. They were in the park of Lindblum, both eating ice-cream, well, Eiko was. Eiko had dropped her ice-cream, but Vivi had been sweet and gave her his. She had kissed him on the cheek for that too, though it felt different then this time...this time she felt something...like a spark...

"This is to much" She finally said. She pulled back the covers of her bed and laid down and covered herself. She turned to turn the light on her nightstand off, but her eyes lingered on the old picture of her and Vivi and she smiled. She turned the light off and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Vivi..." She whispered before she fell into her dreamful sleep.

#Ok! There you go, again, sorry for the long wait, it took me so long to get started. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, again, I don't think it's my best, but if u think different. Please by all means tell me! Ha-ha, flames are welcome, but in the form of constructive criticism in u can. Anyway, I'm done now, the next won't take NEARLY as long, trust me#


End file.
